


Smells

by Nupitrr



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is possessive and hungry, I rly liked KalinaAnn's story???, M/M, Sorry mine's not as good, Vampire!Dante, hunter!nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/Nupitrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting brings the odor of other demons home with him, and in turn impulsive, territorial behaviors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I really liked the fic that KalinaAnn just posted and the idea of Vampire!Dante so I did my own short thing for it sorry it sucks I wrote it in like 20 minutes lol

There were hands on him immediately as he came through the front door, stripping his clothes off and raking nails down his chest. Nero barely held back moans as his tongue ran across new welts on his skin, leaving trails of skin behind that seemed to be burning. The pitch black room did nothing to hide those piercing blue eyes that watched his face with predatory lust.

“I hate it when you smell like demons.” His mouth was against Nero's navel, and his voice was muffled through the skin. Nero grabbed at Dante's hair, trying hopelessly to pull him away so he could think straight. It was near impossible to be coherent when he was breathing on his crotch like this.

“Can't help it; it's part of the job.” He quipped, tried to hide his faltering voice in a biting response. Dante's hands were almost painfully cold as they slid into his pants, stroked his already stiffened manhood through his boxers. He couldn't hide how he wanted him even if he tried.

The feeling of his chest against the wall and Dante against his back, both cold and unyielding. His breath was warm on his neck, sending shivers down his spine while his hands worked Nero's pants off with no effort at all. He could feel Dante's cock pressed against him almost as much as his teeth, though he was much quicker to bury the latter into him. He must've just woken up.

There was no need for words anymore. There were just moans and grunts between the two of them as Dante worked at his neck and ass at once. He was inside of him, thrusting deep and hard, sucking his blood at a dizzying rate.

Nero clawed at the wall and whimpered, eyes rolled back in his head as his body forfeited to the pleasure and pain that filled it. He felt himself convulse, arching back and thrusting against his partner as he came undone with a gasp and a mess on the wall. He braced his arms against the wall to hold himself steady, barely even holding himself _conscious_ but still aware of Dante behind him, nails digging into his hips.

His teeth had withdrawn, but his head stayed bowed, lips pressed against Nero's neck as his pace hastened. There was a deep growl in his ear coupled with several strong thrusts before he felt cum inside of him. Nero moaned hungrily, letting his head hit the wall as his claws gouged out pieces of drywall.

In a moment Dante pulled out, put himself away and clutched Nero to his chest, face nestled in his partner's hair lovingly. Nero hummed softly, contently, and settled into the embrace, feeling the fatigue from his mission settle on top of the afterglow. Dante could be so hard to deal with sometimes with all of his hunger and possessive bouts, and especially when the two went hand in hand. He should've been used to it by now. Then again Dante should've been used to his coming home smelling like he did.

He was being lifted into his arms and moved, carried to their room presumably. He was too tired to keep his eyes open to see. Perhaps he wouldn't be alone this time when he woke up. Highly unlikely. Night had just come, and he could tell Dante was restless. He’d have to go out alone tonight.


End file.
